


now you're covered in the colours

by agonied



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Everything is soft, Fluff, M/M, Soft Isak, even feels each day in colors, isak makes his world yellow, possible angst?, softer even, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonied/pseuds/agonied
Summary: the one in which even sees the world in colours





	1. yellow

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

_yellow_

 

the first time even saw isak, it was particularly sunny outside. even remembers because everything felt yellow and that's the color of the hoodie he decided to wear that day. he had adapted the habit long ago, that's how his mind worked. he didn't have many friends left after leaving most of them behind when he left his old school, but the few that stuck around never failed to comment on how he has a piece of clothing in every colour there is. they didn't understand why he always described days in colours, every day a different one, but everyone surrounding him started loving the habit. the most lovable thing about it being the way he describes why each color fit each day and why, no, there are many different shades of blue and you can't just generalize them.

after many, many black, purple and dark blue days, having a yellow one came as a sigh of relief. when the alarm clock rang and the first thing he saw were rays of sunshine forming patterns and shadows in his room he couldn't help but smile. he put on the most vibrant, yellow hoodie he found and immediately felt save. he knew he'd eventually have to leave his bubble and go to school but for a second the world seemed at ease and his mind was light. 

his happy state was shut down as quickly as it came when he left his tiny apartement and took the tram to school. there were lots and lots of people and he wasn't exactly subtle in the bright color and he felt anxious as more and more people threw undefinable looks at him. he felt as if he had made the wrong choice and he should've known it would just be another black day but no, it was still yellow and he would try his hardest to make it _stay_ yellow.

he arrived at school and immediately felt like shit. he didn't mind studying, but the people, the same people currently staring at him and his outfit, they scared him. he felt lost and hated the feeling but it was a yellow kind of lost. he found comfort in that and went on with the day, pretending to be fine, pretending not to be on edge. classes take long when you have nobody to talk to, he had come to that realization quickly after he had transferred schools - from one bad place to another. he pretended not to mind. the day seemed to never end and after 8 hours even was sure he had misread the day and it wasn't so yellow after all. it made him sad, the only thing he can trust his mind with are the colors, losing them means losing control. 

after two more hours he was fed up and wanted to leave. leave the people here, leave the dull rooms, leave his friends forgetting he existed. in the middle of his last class he gave in. even raised his hand, asked to go to the toilet, took his things and left. he felt bad but a bit better. that was, until someone bumped into him in a corridor that should be empty.

\- "fuck, sorry, i didn't see you there. you ok?"

even had never seen the boy here. he was smaller than himself, curly and blonde and most importantly, he made even feel kind of yellow, a soft, not so vibrant one, but still.

\- "i'm good, don't worry."

he knew he had taken too long to reply but the smaller boy didn't seem to have noticed, or at least he was being nice about it.

\- "okay, good, sorry. i'm isak by the way. and skipping class. that's why i should probably leave."

\- "i'm even."

\- "bye, even. i'll see you around?"

the boy, isak, smiled at him and then hastily left. even knew it was a random encounter and he knew he would probably never talk to the boy again but fuck, something in him felt hopeful and after all he was glad to have chosen yellow.

 

 


	2. grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended

_grey_

 

the next day even saw isak he felt grey. the sun was still shining and it seemed as if oslo would finally leave its cold and harsh months behind. not even tough. when even woke up he felt heavy. no as heavy as it could be, as he had experienced often enough, but also not yellow, pink or turqouise. he didn't want to get up, he didn't feel like moving, thinking, existing, but he couldn't ditch out of plans again without soon losing everyone he loves. the boy still had to force himself out of bed, chosing a plain grey t-shirt to wear. nothing big was planned for today, but still, he was drained and knew that even just going out for lunch with his mother and little brother would exhaust him, making him unable to function for hours.

evens mother hasn't seen much of him within the last few months. he loved her and she loved him, but something had always been off when it came to their relationship. his mum was a little too protective, too eager, too perfectionistic while even was the pretty boy with some fatal flaws. she never understood why, when she asked him how his day went he replied with 'pink, mum. everything was pink' and not 'it went well', 'i am happy' or just 'good'. she eventually gave up on trying and he gave up on wanting her to try and so they co-existed within a bubble each had built around themself. she accepted the parts she wanted to accept and he acted the way she _needed_ him to act. not his brother though. even loved his brother sincerely. the smaller boy was just 15 but still seemed to be geniunly excited about the way evens mind worked. everytime they met, the occasions growing rarer and rarer, he would find a minute without their mother around and ask him about every little detail of his day, the exact shades and hues and every answer made them both glow and break out in laughter. if even had to choose just one color to describe him, it would be the brightest green you can imagine. neon stripes glowing in a club, lights flashing on the stage of a concert. this time it hadn't been any different.

after answering his mothers urgent questions ('can you pay the rent?', 'how are your grades?', 'why don't you have a girlfriend, you should get yourself one!') the day grew greyer and greyer. until some of his mothers clients called and gifted his brother and even time.

\- "even! what is it today?"

\- "it's grey."

the smaller boy wanted to know more, every detail, hungry to dive into the world that even lived his life in everyday. it made even feel good, feel less like a failure. so he started talking about how getting out of bad today was a bit harder than it usually is and how he had instantly known that he could've slept through the entire day and not have regreted a second. 'but no, nevermind, i wouldn't have seen you, we couldn't have let that happen'. he made his brother smile what made him smile too. but the moment was quickly interrupted when his mother came back and their conversation drifted to the regular again. 'have you finally quit smoking, even, you act like a stupid teenager'

* * *

the lunch had gone on for 2 more draining hours until his mother said goodbye, making it clear that she didn't plan on seeing him again for at least a few weeks. she didn't offer to drive him home and he didn't bother asking so now he was stuck in a part of oslo he had barely ever seen. he didn't know where to go and even though the next bus getting him where he had to go would take another 45 minutes to arrive, he walked to the station hoping to at least be able to sit down. when he arrived he immediately recognized the boy sitting alone on the only bench the place offered. it was the same curly haired boy that had bumped into him just a few days back. even was happy and anxious at the same time, when he stood next to where the other sat, not knowing whether to say something or not. but when the other boy looked up the decision was quickly made for him.

\- "oh fuck, hi, even right?"

\- "even indeed, hi isak!"

\- "are you waiting for the bus too? i hate sundays, i've been sitting here for ages, i'm cold!"

even couldn't help but hold back a laugh what felt good after not feeling like it at the entire day. he told him how he hated waiting too and had to take the same bus.

\- "hey, since you have to wait too wanna go grab a coffee, even? i know a place not far from here, we won't miss the bus don't worry"

\- "coffee sounds good, we better make it on time tough, else you might just have to carry me home"

that made isak laugh. a pretty sound, an even prettier sight but all even could think of was the radiant yellow coming from a boy he barely knew, when this was supposed to be a grey day.

* * *

as it turned out, the two boys would indeed miss their bus. even didn't mind at all though. he's never felt so at ease. isak and him talked about the most random things. he learned a lot about the yellow boy. second grade. lives with some friends not far from where even lives. 17, younger than him by 2 years. skips class a lot. hates cheese. smiles so brightly, the entire world would instantly fall in love with him. made even feel yellow. 

the second bus came and the two boys ran for their dear lives. just barely having made it, both broke out in a laugh. evens mind felt clouded. confused by how happy he was and how beautiful the other boy was and his mother and brother and _fuck_ the next stop was his.

\- "thanks for saving my life from the cold isak!"

\- "well i had a great afternoon - a win for us both."

\- "anyways, i have to leave, i guess i'm gonna see you around school?"

\- "wait, aren't you gonna give me your number?"

he smiled that really cute smile and even knew that he was about to fall for a boy he had barely met. but that's okay, because his day wasn't grey anymore. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i wanted to continue this bc i fell in love with the concept and have a shitton of ideas so yea shits gonna go down yo


	3. black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended

_black_

 

even knew this was about to happen and still - he felt as lost as he had all the other times. when he woke up he instantly knew that today would be a black day. for hours he didn't even have the strength to open his eyes. once he did, the weight of the world came crushing upon him. he felt as if all his limbs were suddenly as heavy as every burden on his mind and even just getting out of bed seemed like an impossible and draining task. he stopped fighting the heaviness long ago and if a day, a week, a month like this came around he gave in to the weight and let himself drown in the waves of darkness. he had been so geniunly happy with the boy he had spent so much of his previous day with, and still - or maybe because of exactly that fact - the downfall hurt so much more than it usually did.  

even should've been at school an hour ago, he had missed too many hours already, but he knew that he couldn't do it. for a second he considered calling one of the friends he used to be really close to but the thought quickly disappeared. he didn't have anyone to talk to and so he decided to roll up under the blankets and maybe, if he tried hard enough, he'd become one with the cool air and his mind would become lighter until there wasn't a single thought in his head left. 

eventually the day went by only to be replaced by a night even darker than the day. he couldn't sleep but he also couldn't deal with his brain. he couldn't get up and he couldn't open his eyes. all left to do for the boy with the heavy mind was to lie there and wait until he'd eventually pass out. that was, until a sound disturbed the quiet in his room. it hurt him, the shrieking noise of the phones notification. he was now forced to let the too bright light of the room float his senses and for a second he thought that maybe he was actually about to pass out.

> \- hi i was hoping i'd see you in school today but u weren't there. hope our adventure didn't get u sick. isak 

he knew that - if he wasn't numbed - the yellow and orange would explode in his stomach. but now, all he could do was put his phone down and wait until sleep rolled over him and finally freed him from his mind even if just for a few hours.

* * *

the next day wasn't much brighter. it wasn't black anymore but nothing brighter than dark blue. even still felt at war with himself and his head and decided to stay at home for the rest of the week. it was already thursday and he doubted he could carry his body beyond his doorstep. the day wasn't much more exciting than the previous one but at least he found enough strength to put his laptop on his lap and watch one of the movies he had seen a hundred times already. by the end of the day he heard his phone ring again. remarkably faster than yesterday he picked it up.

> \- u still weren't here, b careful else i might assume u r avoiding me. anyway, r you okay? isak

he didn't feel like talking to someone but for the first time in two days he felt glimpses of  beige and light brown what made him smile. maybe it'd get better after all

* * *

on friday even woke up being back at a solid grey. he wished his days would finally be filled with color again but he was relieved and almost happy about not being in darkness anymore. he finally got up, taking a shower, putting on some sweatpants. he felt more human. more able to exist again, more hopeful. the day passed with even playing too much fifa, him making himself some noodles and many naps. it wasn't until the late afternoon that his phone rang again. 

> \- stop ignoring me, that's rude u know? are you even alive? isak
> 
> \- sorry, wasn't feeling so good. even (but you probably knew that didn't you?)
> 
> \- so u ARE alive
> 
> \- i guess so?
> 
> \- even?
> 
> \- hm?
> 
> \- what's your adress?

to say even was confused would have been an understatement. but he felt at ease with the boy who was slowly turning the day a soft hazel. so he gave him his adress and waited nervously. the minutes past and he grew just more confused and doubtful. until his phone finally rang again.

> \- you might want to check your frontporch.

he did. and he surely didn't expect that. at the door wasn't the head of curls he  had expected but instead a single takeaway-cup of coffee. and a little post it next to it. "it's from the place we had coffee at. figured coffee makes everything better. remembered your preference. heads up"

evens day wasn't grey anymore, it was a bright orange. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see, i still wanted to go on with this tho so excuse mistakes it's too late to pay attention to grammar

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the first sad attempt at a story with more than one chapter, let's see how that goes. i'm also not sure where this is going but it will go somewhere i promise.


End file.
